Not Just Another Fairy Tale
by Warriorgirl111
Summary: Courtney of the Bass Kingdom and Trent of the Grips Kingdom are being forced to be married. It's the same with Duncan of the Gaffer Kingdom and Gwen of the Gopher Kingdom. What happens when both couples run away and meet? DxC, GxT. Discontinued. Sorry. :
1. Chapter 1

**So, I need to write more, I know. But this story has been jumbling around in my head FOREVER, and I wanted it OUT! So, please note, I like Canon, and these are my top 4 fave TDI/TDA characters. No animals were hurt in the making of this story, except that I thought of some of it while eating a turkey sandwich.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, or Trent. If I did, there would be no Gwen/Duncan, no Gwen/Trent breakups, and lots of Duncan/Courtney fluff. And I wouldn't make Courtney mean in TDA.**

**Not Just Another Fairy Tale: A TDI DxC GxT Story**

**Trent's POV**

"But father!" I yelled to my dad, as he sat in his high throne. He'd made a final decision about my marriage. I would be marring my **best friend**, Courtney of the Bass Kingdom. We've been friends since we were little. I'm Trent of the Grips Kingdom. Courtney and I both agreed that we didn't want to be married, because we've been friends, and we could never like each other as more. In fact, our parents forced us to kiss, and we both later agreed that it was the worst day of our lives. Parents are so unfair.

"You are my son! You **will **marry Princess Courtney if you like it or not! **I **make your decisions! And your mother and I want to make a bond between the Grips and Bass Kingdoms! This is a final decision! Now, we will go talk to her parents, you must talk to her!" My cruel father said. I walked off to our room. It had double beds, thank god, and it was nice colors. She would always wear her gold and white dress, simple. **(A/N: The dress is at a link on my profile)** When she has normal time, she wears a white shirt and a gray vest over it, with green capris. A usually wear my soft white shirt, with its gold jacket. It's so gross. When I can get out of it, I wear a green T-Shirt with army print sleeves, and black pants. I bring my guitar whenever I go out in my normal outfit.

"So, what happened? Did they cancel the wedding?" Courtney asked, anxiously. "No. I wish. My father's such a jerk." I said, solemnly. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm……… I've got an idea!" She yelled, but not loud enough so that people could hear her. "It's a bit impractical, but I think it'll work." She added. "Alright, I'll do anything to avoid marring, you, and you know that I mean no offense, so what?" I asked her. We've already gone over that there's nothing wrong with not wanting to marry each other, but we both want to marry for love. "Alright, we should leave. Runaway. We've got to entirely get out. If they can't find us, they can't have us get married. It's dangerous. It'll be risky. But, would you rather us get married or this?"

"Let's get packing." I answered, very seriously.

**Duncan's POV**

"Mom, you have to stop this! We don't want to be married! We've got our entire lives ahead of us!"I told my cold and unfeeling mother. She wants me to marry my best friend Gwen. She's Goth, I'm punk. We've got a lot in common. So, we became friends. She's Gwen of the Gopher Kingdom; I'm Duncan of the Gaffers Kingdom. Our parents want us to be married, and we already went through that… awkward stage of when we thought we might be more. I slowly walked to Gwen and my room, where she was sitting on the windowsill, waiting to find out if we had to still go through with the dastardly wedding. She usually wears a black long dress, **(A/N: The dress is on a link on my profile)** but when she doesn't have to, she wears a black shirt and a jacket over it, with a mini-skirt and black leggings. I wear a white shirt with a black jacket. I hate it. But, when I've got free time, I wear a black skull shirt, jeans, and a black spike collar. And a I've got a green Mohawk. Yeah, don't ask. We both come from sort of… dark kingdoms. The types of ones we come from are the types that have dragons in breeding, and have dark clouds over it. Scary.

"No." I answered sadly. "Ugh. Well, it's good that I know just what to do. We've got to… run away."

Silence. I started to pace. What type of thing would we do? How would we get away from our parents? Will this mean that we'll never become rulers? I mean, it might be pretty bad, but... I started to lay down on my bed after pacing for a while, and I fell asleep. **(A/N: Dreams will be in bold**)

**There was a beautiful girl who had brown hair. She was wearing a gray and white shirt, green capris. She had small freckles, and tan skin. She had a gold and white dress in her hand and walked into a small closet. She came out a couple minutes later, and was wearing the dress. She looked amazing. The sleeves were lowered to her shoulders, showing off their amazing color. The dress brought out her eyes, and made her figure look incredible. She took my hand, and pulled me into a gorgeous ball room. I hang out in those types of rooms all the time, but it was different with this beautiful girl beside me. I saw Gwen and some guy walk into the ball room. She took me in there as well, and we begun to dance. A slow song began, and we were so close. We leaned in for a kiss, but then everything dissolved around me, and a faded shape came towards me. She looked about my age. She had blond hair, and green eyes, and was wearing a long white dress. My sister! She'd died a couple of years ago when a murderer got into the castle. **

**Bridgette:** **Duncan. This girl, if you go and run away from this life in a castle, you will get her. **

**Duncan: What do you mean?**

**Bridgette: In the afterlife, I found the love of my life. She is the love of your life, but if you don't go, it will be Gwen, and you will have to wait until you die for happiness! Do you want that?**

**She began to fade away as I started to wake up, feeling Gwen shake me.**

I had just woke up, and I couldn't remember a thing from my dream. But I had this feeling. And I said...

"I'll grab the bags; you grab some clothes, food, and weapons."


	2. From Duel to Crush

**Courtney's POV**

Trent and I packed until midnight, getting almost everything we owned. The only reason we don't like our fancy clothes is because we want to be normal teens. So, we packed them, in case we need them. We had clothes, food, weapons, and anything else we needed. At the stroke of midnight, we stepped out of the castle into the fresh night air.

"Trent, are we there yet?" I asked him. He nodded, and then we put down our bags. We both took out a pillow, a quilt, and laid down, after putting another over it. We just looked up at the stars. I love constellations. My favorite is my sign, Virgo, the virgin. It really fits me, since I **am** a virgin. I have a tattoo of it on my lower back. Yeah, I have a tattoo. We have to have some type of tattoo. I was ten, and I don't like being a Princess, and I didn't want a Princess-y type. This seemed to fit the bill.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, two shadows come towards us, but they stopped and made camp on the farther edge of the huge field we were in. It seemed like a boy and a girl…. But I'm so tired…. Maybe I'll just fall asleep.

**The Morning**

I woke up, and looked around me and saw my surroundings, and remembered last night. It looked like Trent had woken up a little bit ago, and had gotten all ready, as well as found dinner. He'd made a small fire, and gotten some fish. I got up, and brushed out my medium mocha hair. Then, we ate, in silence. We got up, to look around the area.

I saw two shadows approach us. I turned around quick and took out my dagger, and had it at the ready. There were two people. A boy, tall, and he looked punk and another girl, Goth, by the looks of it. They both had their swords out. We started a hard, metal-to-metal, good old fashioned sword fight. Then, as I was facing the punk, he stopped, and I had my dagger at his neck. He slid out of it. The, he said, "I know you. Somehow, you look familiar." He started circling me, looking at me, and said, "We don't want to hurt you. We've been running away from our parents. Why are you here?" "Trent and I are running away, too. Our parents want us to be married, but we didn't want to be. We're only friends."I said, stammering.

**Duncan's POV**

How do I know her? She's got the same story as Gwen and I. And that Trent guy looks familiar, too. But he better not **want** to marry her. Did I just think that? I barely know this girl! We sat down, and got to know each other. I started. "I'm Duncan, Prince of the Gaffers Kingdom. Gwen and I have been friends since we were five, when she had to come over my house, because the nurse that was my nurse had helped a little over there. Then, somehow, it ended up that our parents wanted a bond of marriage. We'd already gone over that we didn't want to be more, so here we are."

"Well, I'm Courtney of the Bass Kingdom. Trent and I have been friends ever since we were born, because my mom and his dad worked together in a special class for ruling a Kingdom. My mother's family is the royal side. Then, when the marriage came up, we had to do a lot of things. We had to act like we like each other, and we had to hug, and… we had to kiss! It was so gross!" Courtney admitted. Right now, I don't know why, but I was really jealous of this Trent guy. I already knew all about Gwen, she had about the same story as me, and the same with Trent for Courtney. The girls went in to look at their dress- I'll never understand girls and their obsession with clothes- and Trent and I left to get firewood.

"So, just, um, wondering, do you like Courtney? Or are you really just friends?" I asked him curiously. He started to laugh. "Dude, you can have her! But, she was talking to me a little earlier. She thinks you act like an ogre. The girl's out of your reach." He said. **No **chick is out of **my** reach.

**Gwen's POV**

Courtney and I were going through our clothes. I don't find myself as the type to squeal over clothes, and be girly, but I just love my dress. Courtney's is awfully pretty, too. Now, you know who's really cute? That Trent guy's really cute. B-b-but I don't like him! "So, Court seems like Duncan's taken n interest in you." I said. She answered, "Well, he's the type of guy to notice every chick in all the Kingdoms. And, he called me **Princess**.It means I can't do anything interesting with my life, because I've got to rule the Kingdom. And, of course, get married to my best friend!"

The guys ran over to us, and out came a figure. It was a ghostly figure, like; I think it was a real ghost. It came over to me, and touched the top of my forehead. It was, as I got a closer look, a guy wearing a form-fitting prince shirt. He looked just like my dead brother, Geoff, other than the fact that he was wearing it in white, while his clothing had been brown. He walked past me, and I felt cold rush through my body. It wasn't like those times where a person faints after a creature like that touched there forehead, it was just a tense feeling. It didn't really change anything.

"What was that?" Trent asked, breaking my trance. "I don't know." I answered turning towards him. "But I don't like it."

**So, yeah, I thought it might be sort of cool if they all had spirits of their siblings come and help them. This is likely my most popular story, so please like it! And, for the last chapter, I would've named it, but I forgot. It would've been called 'It's My Life'. So, thank you, and here's a sneak peak of chapter 3, 'We Duel With Dragons'. Anyone who can guess who can guess where I got the idea of adding dragons from get to ask a question about any part of this story! **


	3. We Duel With Dragons

**So. None of you bozos guessed where I got the dragon idea, huh? The awesomely awesome book series, Dragon Slippers, by Jessica Day George! So, all of you who like this story and have read that book, be prepared for some **_**dragon action**_**! So, it is great to have you back onto read the next part of **_**Not Just Another Fairy Tale**_**! **

**Bridgette's POV (She is part of this story, just not a big part)**

I am Bridgette, Princess of Gaffers Kingdom. Err, used to be. Now, I'm a dead spirit, but, I'm pretty happy with this. Right now, I'm with my 'husband', who's really just another dead soul, who got killed by the same murderer as I. For me, the murderer used a small dagger and stabbed me with it. Right smack on my heart. Believe it or not, that's how I met Geoff. He was killed by the exact same thing, on the chest. It doesn't take long to recover, in fact, it took about three days. The same thing had happened to him, so he'd started to help out where I was hurt. The murderer was- Oh, I can't say! If you know who the murderer is, it would be boring! Yes, I am aware that you, in front of me, at your desktop, are reading this.

"Bridgette!" Geoff yelled towards me. He's so sweet. We've been a couple forever. "Yes, dear?" I asked him. "Yes, you have to go; its Lindsay's turn to tell the reader's her thoughts!"

**Lindsay's POV**

Well, hi, I'm Lindsay, Princess of the Grips Kingdom. At least, I **was**. Now, I live in the land of the dead. I live with one of my BFFs, Bridgette, and my brother, Trent, is in a bit of… trouble. I know he likes this Gwen girl, and Courtney isn't his type, but how are they going to pull it off? Oh, yeah, I haven't told you about my boyfriend, Tyler, yet! He's a jock, and he's soooo sweet! I met him when I died; he was sent down, yes, down, to get me. It's above the earth, higher than space.

"LiLi!" Oh, I forgot to tell you, Tyler calls me LiLi. A cute little pet name. "Coming, Tyler!"

**Geoff's POV**

You, I'm Geoff. Former Prince of the Gophers Kingdom. Brother of Gwen. Yeah, we're twins, but we're complete opposites. Some murderer killed me by throwing a dagger at me at one of my rad parties! Well, it's great, because I never would've met Bridge! I'm getting ready to talk to Gwen, but it will be a lot of trouble to get away from the guard and mur-

"Hey, dude, it's my turn!" My best friend Tyler yelled up to me. Bye!

**Tyler's POV**

Hey, Tyler here, just the jock of the group. Son of the King of Bass Kingdom. My sister, Courtney, is nothing like me. A neat freak and a goody-goody. So, I've sorta got to talk to her, I've already planned how I'll talk to her, but I still haven't. So, Lindsay and I have been going out since she died, which was a pretty short time ago.

**(A/N: So, now, this is switched back to where the main four are)**

**Courtney's POV**

Gwen and Trent had both gone into our tent and Duncan and I had both sat down to talk. "So, do you like ruling the kingdom?" He asked me. "Not exactly. I admit, I'd like it, but my parents never really cared about me, about how I was brought up. I don't want that to happen to my children, when I grow up. And I certainly don't want a child from Trent." I said.

"How could you say that? Princess, you're better than most of the regular kingdom sluts I see every day." He said. Ugh! I **hate** that nickname! "My… name… is… not… **princess**!" Suddenly, I felt a giant shadow swallow over me. "Oh… oh… **oh my god**!" I yelled at the giant animal heading towards me in a nose dive! It was a gold creature, with flaps on its neck, and an armored look for its horns.** (A/N: The Link is on my profile) **A dragon. It was a beautiful creature, really. That was until it wrapped its tale around me and started to bring me into the air.

"Courtney!" Duncan yelled, with Gwen and Trent behind him, appearing out of nowhere. Then, three more dragons descended. Gwen's dragon was blue. It had strong, strange looking spikes going from nose to tail.** (A/N: The Link is on my profile) ** Trent's dragon was green with a vicious look in its eyes and a huge horn. **(A/N: The Link is on my profile) **Duncan's dragon was silver, and had ram's horns' that had snake-like hairs coming out from behind them.** (A/N: The Link is on my profile)**

Suddenly, the dragons rammed down towards a gigantic castle, which wasn't very big, compared to the even bigger stables behind it. The dragons lightly touched down onto the grown, and a shadow-y figure came in from of them.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Dragons."

**Well, I thought that I should leave you with yet another cliff-hanger. Anyone who can A) Guess who the murderer is B) Figure out who the person is C) Figure out who will try to catch them D) Find out how Tyler and Lindsay will talk to Courtney and Trent E) Find out what will happen to them in the next chapter, 'Fly To Higher Heights' or F) All of the above will get a sneak-peak question, and I need to know what Brownie Points means!**


	4. My Birthday!

**Yeah, I'm probably going to write just about every day, I'm going to put up a poll asking about something new, vote on it! And I want you to vote when I should put up the murderer, because I'm not sure if it's too early. I also want to know, if you checked out the coolio pics of the dragons on my profile, my fave is Malicious. That is what I'd name a dragon, and I love the color. **

**Noah's POV**

I walked over to the four captured people, out of the shadows. I own the place. This is where we train and ride dragons, and people who are misfits, exiled, or just need a place to stay come and go. On the dragons, err, on their tails, were four people, around my age. A girl with brown hair and very tan skin wearing a gray and white shirt and green capris was riding Malicious, one of our finest dragons. Malicious is very curious, she is daughter of my dragon, Steamer, and was a burden to train. She was mischievous, and in love. It's actually very common for dragons to mate. Her mate is one of those other dragons, Hades. He is silver and highly deadly. The hairs that go on his neck are strong enough to strangle any creature that crosses it, and its horns, if just one point at the end, are poisonous. Not to mention its eyes, which can paralyze things, if it wants to. It's a very rare breed. The other two dragons were also mates. Nightingale and Siren. Siren is a breed that can use her 'voice', a low growl, to lure any creature to its doom, thereby giving her the name 'Siren'. She can breathe fire, like many well-know dragon species, and is one of our youngest, though young isn't very young, for dragons. Nightingale is our fastest flier, and can do just about the same thing as Siren, except that it hypnotizes them.

"Hello. We're sorry for… that trouble. Are you alright?" I asked the three travelers. The one who had ridden on Hades looked punk. He had a bright green Mohawk, spikes dog-collar, skull shirt, jeans, and high-tops. The one who had ridden Nightingale had a guitar, and was wearing a green hand-print shirt and black pants. And black hair. The one who'd ridden on Siren was wearing a black shirt, with green sleeves, and a small blue jacket on her shoulders, also with blue and black hair, a miniskirt, and leggings.

"No, we're running away from our parents who want us to marry people we **don't** want to marry. Do you **think** we're okay?!" The green-mohawked guy yelled at me. The preppy girl slapped his arm and said, "They'll send us back to our parents!" "Oh, don't worry. This is a place for anyone who wants to get away from a kingdom. You can live here, but for your pay, you must help us defend from enemy forces. And it's best to also learn how to ride a dragon. You will ride the dragon the picked you up." I told them. I'm really sort of sarcastic, but I should probably wait to tell them that.

"Well, it can't be so bad. After all, we can't live in a tent all our lives." The Goth girl said, taking a step up. "Yeah, she's right. It might be kind of cool." The guy with a guitar said, moving forwards. "What the hell, I'm in." The punk said. **(A/N: First curse in the story!) **"I guess that means that I have to be if I don't want to be all alone." The prep said, moving up. "Good. Come. You must meet the others."

**Duncan's POV**

I walked into the giant arena, and dragons, purple, white, metal, brass, rainbow, every color imaginable were there. If my kingdom was here, they'd faint, because they'd figure out that they weren't the best dragon trainers ever. And that I was right. The four dragons that we'd ridden on came down and landed, now saddled and looking much less… savage, I guess. A short girl with a girl-scout looking outfit came out, with a couple more saddles. "Hi, I'm Beth, I tack the dragons up!" Beth said. After she'd tacked up the dragons, Noah led me to meet the other guys, Beth lead the girls to meet the other girls.

"Hey, who are these guys, Noah?" One of the guys, who Noah had explained to be named DJ, said. "I'm Trent. "Trent said. "And I'm Duncan."I said. "Hey." The Harold-guy, a nerd, said. The other guys introduced themselves.

**Sorry this chapter was so short; the next chapter is basically already planned in my head. Just that I want the write 'The X-Camper Club'. It's about when the aftermath peeps are making a club called The X-Camper Club to talk about the TDA contestants. It's my birthday! So I will now be celebrating by pasting a countdown of my fave songs for a while, to both celebrate, and because I feel like it. First up is a birthday song, then a real one. The B-day song isn't my fave, but I wanted to post it.**

_**Happy Birthday to me,**_

_**Happy Birthday to me,**_

_**Happy birthday to Warriorgirl111,**_

_**Happy birthday to me!**_

**Duncan: You're so self centered!**

**Me: I don't have writer's block in this story!**

**Courtney: Happy Birthday!**

**Me: See Duncan, Courtney gives me a **_**nice **_**happy birthday! You're just like this **_**jerk **_**at school!**

**Bridgette: Who you like.**

**Me: No, he's an imbecile. A jerk. Like, worse than Duncan!**

**Duncan: I thought we were friends!**

**Me: But friends don't say that they're self centered!**

**Gwen: But you **_**do **_**like him.**

**Me: No, I don't!**

**Courtney: Now someone knows how I feel.**

**Me: No, Courtney, I don't, because you liked Duncan, but won't admit it! Now, before they can annoy me more on me **_**birthday**_**, please enjoy the lyrics to **_**Cross My Heart**_**, by **_**Marianas Trench**_**!**

_So here's another day  
I'll spend away from you  
Another night I'm on  
Another broken avenue  
The bag is ripped and worn  
Then again now so am I  
Take what you wanna take  
What you wanna take  
What you...  
I miss the stupid things  
We'd go to sleep at night  
You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 am  
Pick up the phone  
I hear you saying dirty things to me  
Do what you wanna do  
What you wanna do  
What you..._

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
Don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you, I  
Will run to you, to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore, I  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to...

The tales are all the same  
You're still away from me  
Another day, another dollar that I'll never see  
Gonna get a piece  
The pieces  
The piece of something good  
Lie just a little lie  
Just a little lie  
Just a...  
(So wrong)  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder if you got it  
I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it  
No matter where I go  
I'm coming back to you  
Be where we ought to be  
Where we ought to be  
Where we...

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
Don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you, I  
Will run to you, to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore, I  
Cross my heart and hope to die

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you

Take me home  
Don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you, I  
Will run to you, to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore, I  
Cross my heart and hope to die

And I do want to show you, I  
Will run to you, to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore, I  
Cross my heart and hope to die

And I do want to show you, I  
Will run to you, to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore, I  
Cross my heart and hope to die

And I do want to show you, I  
Will run to you, to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore, I  
Cross my heart and hope to die


	5. Lindsay, Tyler, Heather, Justin

**Kay, it's been about a day since I last wrote. But I know I'm going to lose this idea, so I might as well post it now. It's been about two weeks at the dragon's place, and everyone's… sort of getting along. Heather and Justin are NOT there, just in case you wanted to know. And I got The Prince and the Pauper, two very boring books, and one that I've never read. And I might get CONTACTS! And I WILL soon get a TDI mouse pad! So, in this chapter, Courtney is expressing her feelings over the other people, and we will introduce the Tyler part! Also, Heather, Justin, and Lindsay are introduced! And the parents!**

**Courtney's POV**

I sat on a chair on the balcony of my room, which I share with Gwen. She was sound asleep. I started to think about the other people staying here.

_Ezekiel's a jerk, he's __**homeschooled**__, and __**sexist**__!_

_Eva's too tough, and a little mean, to tell the truth._

_Noah isn't very interesting, since all he does is read his dumb book._

_Katie squeals too much, and is getting annoying._

_Izzy is a syco. She's an okay in my book, other than the fact that she has three or four names._

_Cody is a dork, and Gwen likes Trent, not him._

_Beth is this pretty nice. I think she's crushing on Cody. They'd make a cute couple._

_Sadie; see Katie._

_Harold is a dork, and he thinks he's soooo cool. He __**does**__ like Leshawna, I can tell._

_Trent is awfully nice, and of course, I already know him, so I know that. He likes Gwen._

_DJ is so sweet, but a bit of a wimp. And he carries around a __**bunny**__!_

_Leshawna is pretty nice, despite the fact that she gets easily angry._

_Gwen is nice, and I hope she ends up with Trent, she does obliviously like him._

_Owen is sort of annoying, and he stinks, but if you need a laugh, he's right there!_

_Duncan… Well, he's annoying. The piercings, the Mohawk, the almost-unibrow, the skulls, and the piercing blue eyes… __**wait; I did not just think that!**_

**(A/N: Ghost's words will be in bold.)**

"**Yes, you did."**

_What was that?! A strange shape, with a normal-sized chest, brown-ish hair, and a silver costume on his form slowly descended towards me._

"Who-who are you?"

"**Don't you remember me, Court? Tyler? Your **_**brother?**_

"Why are you here?"

"**I'm a ghost, to be your conchense, sort of, I guess."**

"But, you can't be a ghost!"

"**Oh, but I am!"**

_He then dove, sort of, into my body! I heard his voice inside my head._

"**Now, is that enough proof?"**

_I nodded. He moved out of my body._

"Yes, yes it was."

"**Now, this Duncan boy. I know you like him."**

"Even you! Everyone says I like him!"

"**But you do… do… do…"**

_Tyler faded away into the mist, leaving me confused._

**Heather's POV**

"Yes, your majesty, my husband and I will do anything you wish to capture those felons." I was in front of Queen Majer and King Mager. Weird names, I know. They want me to catch Courtney and Trent, and Queen Durble and King Dumble want me to catch Duncan and Gwen. Oh, I **will** catch them! And** kill** them! I've been aiming to kill those three, after killing their siblings. I am a murderer, along with my assistant and husband, Justin. I stood, and walked out; taking my sword, stygian ice, up from my belt.

"Justin, I have a plan." I told my gorgeous, quiet, clever husband. He took out his blade, which was the same as mine, and I started to tell him my idea.

**Trent's POV**

I sat down by the fire place, and started to warm up. It had been about two or three weeks into our stay at the Dragon Palace. Everyone was nice, and I was rooming with Duncan, who isn't too bad of a guy. I watched the flames dance, and I saw almost a face flicker through the flames. A blond face. A creature made entirely of fire, wearing a long white gown, through the flames, with long blond hair, a dumb expression, and a big smile. **My sister**! She'd died by fire. She came towards me, and stared into my eyes, and I saw my life flash before my eyes, as I looked into hers.

I saw Gwen in a gorgeous black and white dress dancing with me.

Leaning in to kiss.

The castle, with my parents.

A wedding, with me as the groom, I couldn't tell who the bride was.

Three children.

Me dying.

My gravestone.

Going up to heaven.

This all happened in one second, then I came back and Lindsay was gone. Then, I heard a small "EEERRRRRRRR!" Gown down the hall. Then, the castle exploded.

**I left you with a cliffhanger, didn't I? Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter, but I won't tell you whose POV.**

"What's wrong?! Why are there flames?!" I yelled, jerking up out of bed. Noah had grabbed me out that next second, and I was taken out, followed by everyone else. The entire castle was in flames! My dragon, a purple dragon named Amethyst, flew over, the others behind her. I reached her, and we all mounted our dragons, and flew off. We landed in a clearing, and we started to rest.

**Yeah, you probably can't guess who that was. I probably will get mixed up and not add that, but oh well. I will have two songs this time! First, **_**Erase and Rewind**_**, by **_**Ashlee Tisdale**_**!**

_I don't want to feel like this  
I don't want to, I don't want to  
I don't want to freak you out  
But I (but I, but I)  
Think I might have said too much  
Didn't mean to, didn't mean to  
Think I might have said it's you  
And I (and I, and I)_

Guess I should leave this behind  
Guess I should erase and rewind  
But somehow I can't seem to stay away  
I don't want to sound desperate but I am  
So say that you'll come around  
Guess I should erase and rewind  
Erase and rewind

I don't wanna stand in line  
Like I used to, like I used to  
I don't wanna have to scream  
And shout (and shout, and shout)  
Cause I'm the kind of girl that sticks  
Like a tattoo, like a tattoo  
Yeah I'm the kind of girl that wears  
On your arm, a-a-arm

Guess I should leave this behind  
Guess I should erase and rewind  
But somehow I can't seem to stay away  
I don't want to sound desperate but I am  
So say that you'll come around  
Guess I should erase and rewind  
Erase and rewind

You never do return my calls  
Just like we never met at all  
No matter what I'll always wait for you  
I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you

I don't wanna feel like this  
I don't want to (Yea-ea-eah)

Guess I should leave this behind  
Guess I should erase and rewind  
But somehow I can't seem to stay away  
I don't want to sound desperate but I am  
So say that you'll come around  
Guess I should erase and rewind  
Erase, erase and rewind

Guess I should leave this behind  
Guess I should erase and rewind  
But somehow I can't seem to stay away  
I don't want to sound desperate but I am  
So say that you'll come around  
Guess I should erase and rewind  
Erase and rewind

**How's that for a song? Next up, our second Ashlee, **_**I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend**_**, by **_**Ashlee Simpson**_**!**

_Ha, Ha, Ha  
Ha, Ha, Ha  
Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa  
haven't seen ya 'round_

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that stuff about me  
Being with him  
Can't believe  
All the lies that you told  
Just to ease your own soul  
But I'm bigger than that  
No you don't, have my back  
No, No, ha!

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth  
I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong  
I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend

Well I'm sorry, that he called me  
And that I answered the telephone  
Don't be worried, I'm not with him  
And when I go out tonight I'm going home alone  
Just got back from my tour  
I'm a mess, girl for sure  
All I want is some fun  
Guess that I'd better run  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
but it won't spit me out  
Whoa, whoa, ha!

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth  
I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong  
I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend  
Hey, how long 'til you look at your own life?  
'Stead of looking into mine I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone, don't you have somewhere to go?  
I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend

whoa whoa whoa ha  
whoa whoa whoa ha

Please stop tellin' all your friends  
Im gettin' sick of them  
Always staring at me like  
I took him from ya.

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth  
I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong  
I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend  
Hey, how long 'til you look at your own life?  
'Stead of looking into mine  
I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
don't you have somewhere to go?  
I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend

whoa whoa whoa ha  
whoa I didn't steal your boyfriend  
whoa whoa whoa ha  
whoa I didnt steal your boyfriend


	6. WORST DAY EVER

**Nobody figured out whose POV it was. KATIE'S! I follow NxK, so I wanted Noah to carry her. BTW, the guys all carried their girls, besides Harold and Leshawna and Eva and Ezekiel. I finished another story on deviantART and am very close to finishing another one! I got these last few chapter ideas from Rosh Hashanah, a Jewish holiday, but it's just a special thing my family does to celebrate, not for the holiday. **

**Katie's POV**

"What's wrong?! Why are there flames?!" I yelled, jerking up out of bed. Noah had grabbed me out that next second, and I was taken out, followed by everyone else. The entire castle was in flames! My dragon, a purple dragon named Amethyst, flew over, the others behind her. I reached her, and we all mounted our dragons, and flew off. We landed in a clearing, and we started to rest.

I woke up at about 9:00, and the some people had left to get food, a lot of others had gotten up to eat. I shook myself awake, and Noah was tending the fire. "H-hey Noah." I've had a crush on Noah since, I don't know, 2 MONTHS! Don't blame me! He's so cute, though. Once you get past the whole, sarcastic know-it-all, he's pretty sweet. "Not much. Just hanging around. The new people are going to get some food."

**Trent's POV**

Gwen, Courtney, Duncan and I went into the woods to find some food. In walked next to Gwen, and said, "So, do you like… guitars?" "Yeah, they're so cool! Courtney told me you play." She answered. I never noticed her onyx eyes until now. They were always under her hair. They sparkled and shined. "You want to hear some of mine?" I asked her. She nodded.

I played for a little while, and then we came across a small town, where there were lots of people playing a game. I walked up to a blond girl, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. Around 14. "Hey. What is this place?" I asked her. "This is Biddle, home of the world famous circus! I'm Britney!" She yelled wwaaaaayyyyyy too peppily, if that's even a word. "Oh, hi, I'm Trent, this is Gwen. Do you know if there's anywhere to stay here?" I asked her. She was also very short, with dark brown hair, with the front having some blond. She nodded, and then pulled us over to a small cottage. We got inside, and saw that the only person there was a girl, who looked about 15, about 5 feet tall, with a gray and black top, black rolled-up leggings, and a bob-styled brown haircut. "Hi, I'm Sonora. This is the place that people usually come for finding a cottage to stay in. Would you like to rent one?" She asked politely. She had the same skin tone as Courtney, and Coca-Cola brown eyes. **(A/N: I know they probably didn't have Coca-Cola back then, but I wanted her eyes the same color as mine, and that's one way to describe them.) **

"Actually, can I rent 10?" I asked her. She got a surprised expression, then said, "Oh, my, 10! I will have them ready by tonight!" She ran off to go and get the rooms ready. Gwen and I walked back. Then, somehow, I ended up slipping my hand into hers. She looked at my questionably, but I smiled, and she blushed.

**Duncan's POV**

"Duncan, get away from me!" Courtney yelled at me. I had just snuck up on her, and pushed her down, making me on top of her. She's pretty hot when she's mad. "Yeah, deny it all you want Courtney, _but you want me!_" I yelled. Her finger was now the only thing separating our lips from touching. I never noticed how she has the soft brown hair, shining black eyes, and of course, the tiny freckles that dot her eyes like stars dot the night… Woah, woah, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute! She's just a girl… I guess. But it seems that the more she pushes me away, the closer I want to get! It's driving me totally** insane**!

"Duncan, did you lose that bit of a brain you still have?" She asked, finally, sadly, figuring out how to get me off of her. I brushed off my jeans, stood up, and walked towards her, pinning her down to the tree. Did I mention that we were in a clearing? "Is that better?" I asked, getting even closer to her face, if that's even possible. "Ahem." A voice from behind us said. I turned my head, and the minute I couldn't see, she kicked me in the balls! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!

"Sorry to disrupt you two lovebirds, but we have to take you back to the campsite to go and get everybody. We found somewhere to stay for the time being." Trent said. He and Gwen held Courtney back from trying to rip me to shreds. Like I said, she's very hot when she's mad.

**Me: Okay, normally, I would make this story part longer, but I had a TERRIBLE day!**

**Bridgette: What happened?**

**Me: Alright, just to explain, here's the thing. There's a sort of dance every Friday at our school, it's called 'The Reck', and one of the guys who's always there is that guy that I hate.**

**Trent: You mean the one you like?**

**Me: My friend, a lady who works there, my dad, my mom, now you guys?!**

**Courtney: Go on with the story!**

**Me: Well someone's touchy. Alright, during science, I was working on a cover for this story, which turned out terribly, and the guy I sit next to kept pestering me to tell him what I was drawing. It got so annoying that I had to tell him what it was.**

**Duncan: That's IT?! No big deal!**

**Me: Stop interrupting! He promised that he wouldn't make fun of me after I told him. I went to the Reck, and somebody puked. So, I called my mom t come pick me up. While I was waiting, four guys, one being my former crush, now a bit-**

**Gwen: Don't curse!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Geoff: 'Cuz your mom will kill you.**

**Me: Good point. So, back to the story. The four guys came over, and then they start making fun of me for **_**this **_**story! My most popular, best, favorite, coolest, most updated story! And they didn't even know what it's about! They were like, 'OOHHHHH, fairies! Wings! You believe in **_**fairies!**_

**Heather: He sounds worse than me!**

**Me: Oh, he is! Guess what? My OC is Sonora, and in one scene, for Heather, he's going to have to kill me! But I get to kill him!**

**Justin: (Looks in mirror)**

**Me: Well, that wraps my terrible day about the biggest, fattest-actually, he's shorter than me- jerk in the world. Now, whoever can guess A) Whose POV the flashback is, B) Where I got my OC's name from, C) Where I got the title of the town from, or D) All of the above, gets brownie points and a sneak peak!**

I walked into the small cottage. It had a white door. My room was with Izzy. I walked in. She wasn't there yet, so I put down my bags, and went to go and tack up my dragon at the local training area. When I walked back in, Izzy was hanging from the ceiling. She hopped down and said, "Hi! Looks like we're roommates!"

**Yeah, I know, short. I'm kinda sidetracked, because I really wanna get to the chapter 'What do you want from me?'Best chapter EVER! By the way, please have pity on poor me and say how terrible my day was. A moment of silence for me.**

** Now, here's the next song! This one's a new fave!**

**Good Girls Go Bad lyrics**

I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls so bad  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad  
Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad bad  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad bad  
Good girls go


	7. This Means WAR

**Okay. I know this is a little odd, to finally write now, all of a sudden. But, it had to be done! And, sudden change of plans! I'm not going to have them go from place-to-place, because I'm going to have one of the biggest scenes in the story, only second to the 12****th**** chapter, in this story. Although, the most important scene will likely be in the final chapter, because it will be EPIC! LOL. Here's a little preview of another story before this is posted. It's called **_**'Heather's Messed-Up World'.**_

I can't believe that the evil dictator, Heather Malone, has gotten full control over the world. She's going to enslave us all. I walked into the room where Heather and her minions, Lindsay and Beth, were stationed to get us into the costumes. They were her clothes, tiny, and slut-y. She began by having us take off our clothes, and there were a ton of showers and towels waiting for us. We put on the towels and got in line for taking showers. I met a couple of different people in line. Thankfully, it was only girls. I met Izzy, Bridgette, Gwen, Beth, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, and Eva. I don't really like Eva, Katie, or Sadie, but the rest of the girls were pretty nice. After the 8 of us had taken showers and gotten dressed, we walked out. There were also guys there, now, waiting, waiting for their job assignments. I got in line after a strongly-built guy, with lightly-toned skin, and… a Mohawk? The guys were forced to wear jeans, but no shirt. In front of him was a guy with a bunny, another with a cowboy hat, a gorgeous-looking guy, a jock, a nerd, a guy with a guitar, a bookworm, a home-school, and then a 'ladies' man'. How do I know? He was checking out every girl who was there. And it looked like the guy with a Mohawk was… checking out my ass. This is gonna be a _long lifetime._

**Owen's POV**

I walked into the small cottage. It had a white door. My room was with Izzy. I walked in. She wasn't there yet, so I put down my bags, and went to go and tack up my dragon at the local training area. When I walked back in, Izzy was hanging from the ceiling. She hopped down and said, "Hi! Looks like we're roommates!" "Oh, hi Izzy. Guess we are. Ha-ha." I was so nervous!

**Eva's POV**

I walked into the small little room. I guess we won't be staying here very long. Since everyone eventually found out whom Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, and Trent are, we'll probably be on the run until we can reason with them. Once in, I saw who my roommate was… **"**_**Ezekiel**_**, you little **_**punk**_**, what are you doing in **_**my cabin?" **_I could practically see the fear in his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk.

**Noah's POV**

Oh, great. I have to stay in a crappy little cabin, with little miss 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'? Well, at least I got to bring a couple books. "Katie, what are you doing?" I asked her, putting my book down. She had climbed onto her bed, and taken something out of her bag. It was a _book._ Not even a fashion magazine! It was called 'Dragon Slippers'. "I'm reading. It's actually a really good book. Although it's nothing like my experience with dragons, it's very interesting."

**Sadie's POV**

! I'm sharing a room with my long-time crush, DJ, in this town! I walked into the room, where he was sitting, petting bunny. "Hey, DJ. Aw, Bunny is SO CUTE!" I ran over to DJ, sat on his bed, and began to pet bunny.

**Harold's POV**

I can't believe how lucky I am! I got bunked with Leshawna! Now all I have to do is woo her with my manly charm! WHAT? Gosh! I walked in, and she was setting u a couple things in the drawers. "Hi, Leshawna." **(A/N: I'm not very good with Harold, so I'm just gonna move on to the next part. Sorry HxL fans!)**

**Beth's POV**

"Cody? What are you doing here?" I asked Cody, who had just come into my room. "Well, Sonora told me to come here." "Figures. She said that she's good at matchmaking, but she's terrible at matching herself." I started to unpack my bag. He was talking on and on and on about Gwen. The song 'Teardrops on my Guitar' started to play in my head, drowning him out.

**Trent's POV**  
"They say that we've only got summer,  
And I say, that's really a bummer,  
But will swim in the sun and have lots of fun,  
It'll just be the two of us,  
Nothin' to do, just hang,  
So let me say only this,  
Stick around for just one kiss."

"Trent, that's such a cool song!" Gwen told me. I smiled. "Well, you're such a great artist." I said, reaching over to her bed and pulling out her sketchbook. On it were a couple of sketches. They were of the four of us, in our clothing, the fancy versions. "Thanks." She said, turning her head in a cute way, blushing.

**Courtney's POV**

"**SONORA! I HATE YOU; I LOATHE YOU, BURN TO HELL! YOU WANT ME TO SHARE A CABIN WITH THAT OGRE? I CAN BARELY STAND A DAY WITH HIM, LET ALONE A CABIN!" **I yelled at Sonora. I had dragged Duncan up to her desk. She was talking to a boy with wavy black hair, with slight freckles. He looked about her age. Actually, she looked pretty interested in him. That is, until her eyes darted towards Duncan and I. "Courtney, I'm sorry, but would you rather share a cabin with him, or say outside? I have nowhere else." Then, she called everyone into the lobby. "Okay, there's a fair in town. I'm going there and leaving Britney and charge. I think you guys will like it." With that, she walked out the door, with the rest of us in tow.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I know where we show go! The big danceflooor! Cool music! Dancing! !" Izzy screamed at us. Suddenly, I heard Tyler's voice in my head. _"Courtney, you should dance with Duncan.""Why?" "First, you obviously like him. Second, he obviously likes you!"_

"Okay, Izzy. Why not? I'll go get changed." I picked up my bag while everybody gave my funny looks, and went go change into my dress.

**Duncan's POV**

"_Duncan, I want you to ask her to dance with you! Don't be some sort of coward!" _Bridgette's voice screamed in my head. Wait, Bridgette? _"Bridgette, is that you?" "Oh, I guess you don't remember the dream, then. I'll explain it another time. But you should!"_

**Trent's POV **

"_Trent, hey it's Linds!" "Lindsay? How?" "Too hard to, like, explain, anyway, you should ask Gwen to dance with you! You guys would make SUCH a cute couple!" "Um… Okay…"_

**Gwen's POV**

"_Yo, Gwen! You and Trent should so totally go to that party thing!" "Geoff? Is that really you? And it's a dance." "Same old Gwen. I'll tell you something. Where I am, I am in love with a beautiful girl. You two would be friends. And Trent seems nice. Just go with the flow."_

Once everyone was in the ballroom, the music started to play.

I stood across from Trent, and then came towards him. We started to circle around.

_So there you are,  
Again you're circling all around,  
if you could only touch me now,  
Strangers from the past,_

**Owen's POV (A/N: Lol. How they dance in that scene, Izzy and Owen, makes me mega ROFL!)**

I smiled nervously at Izzy, gears turning in my head, and slowly our hands touched, and intertwined.

_Don't hesitate,  
now we're standing face to face,  
if heaven is the only place,  
would you take my hand?_

**Noah's POV**

I ended up dancing with Katie. She smiled at me, in her gorgeous, yet a little too pink dress, and then the music started to get a fast beat. Nearly everyone knew how to dance to this song. First, I spun her around a couple times, and then I lifted her up into the air in a way called the one armed falcon, which is where I lift her up by the waist with one arm. **(A/N: the same pose from that episode of **_**Stoked**_**, with the surf tandem.)**

_Just tell me what do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why, every time I feel your eyes all over me._

**Eva's POV (A/N: Eva is dancing? Weird… Yeah, that's my way of annoying her.)**

This dance is so sexist, just like home school. But it's pretty funny how scared he looks. We kept spinning, nothing too hard, then I got out of his arms on that last line, and, before I knew it, I was in some great looking guy's arms.

_Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
that it's hard to cross the line,  
Come on now, set me free._

**Sonora's POV**

I don't know whose arms I was in, but he said his name was Devon Harrison. He was pretty cute, with black, ruffled hair. I was soon, though, twirled out of his arms, and into Noah's. I told him that I didn't want to steal him from Katie, or anything, and we were just friends, so everything was fine.

_What do you want from me?_

**Courtney's POV**

After being spun around a couple of times in Trent's arms, I landed back in Duncan's in a solid dip, and was slowly brought forward. I got lost a little in his eyes; that perfect mixture of teal that you can't find anywhere, with a cocky glint, yet a warm tone… Courtney, snap out of it, you have to dance! I was just laying my head on his chest, softly, dancing.

_Get closer now,  
softly whisper in my ear,  
please take me away from here,  
Away from all my tears._

**Cody's POV**

Sadly, I was nowhere near Gwen. I was dancing with Beth. But, suddenly, to the soft melody of the band, which I think is called 'Cascada', I felt a feeling. I rush of something the tingled through my spine. I lifted up my head, to see Beth's resting on my shoulder. Then we broke apart a little, I took her hand, and…

_It's not too late,  
now we're standing face to face,  
and heaven is the only place,  
Will you take my hand…_

**Leshawna's POV**

Somehow I ended up dancing with that strange little white boy. But, nothin' little Leshawna can't handle. Then, we started crazy spinnin' round and round. I ended up out of his arms, and was spun from guy, to guy, to guy, to guy. First DJ, then Trent, then Noah, then to some really-good-looking guy, then to Cody, then to Ezekiel, then Duncan, then Owen, and then I was flung back to Harold.

_Just tell me what do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me._

**DJ's POV**

I spun different girls around a couple times, and then Sadie swung back into my arms. I lifted her up and she pun around, arms crossed over her chest, in the air, and I caught her under the rib cage.

_Tell me 'What do you want from me?'_

**Harold's POV**

Leshawna is, like, gorgeous. If only I had a chance to show her my mad dancing skills. Thankfully, once she came back, I spun her around and around.

_Are you mad enough to see?_

**Ezekiel's POV**

At this point, the girl has to try to walk away from the guy, but we have to pull them back. There are too many problems with this dance, eh. Like how I have to dance with the Queen of Pain.

_That it's time to cross the line,_

**Katie's POV**

Once jerked back to Noah, I was so close that our lips were nearly touching! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! But, then I had to be spun around with a ton of other guys.

_Come on, now, set me free!_

**Sadie's POV**

I was swiftly switched back to DJ, and we circled around each other.

_And I know, if you give me this feeling,  
I'll be there to hold you tight._

**Beth's POV**

I was watching Cody. Maybe, if I'm lucky, he'll go for me, and just leave Gwen and Trent to be together. They're going through enough drama already. Then we started to spin again.

_Cuz I'd show, your love is a hero,  
we will run, run out of sight.___

**Izzy's POV**

I am such a genius. This was my idea, and I get to dance with bigo! !

_What you want?_

**Trent's POV**

After lifting up Gwen in complicated ways, we were just spinning. I smiled at her, and, slowly, I leaned in, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She had the cutest blush…

_What do you want from me;  
is this is love in the first degree, _

**Duncan's POV**

_Tell me why, every time, I feel your eyes all over me!_

It was getting easier to get Courtney to stay and dance with me. But it was hard for me, with how gorgeous she looked in her dress, and then added to how different she is from me; it makes me want to be with her. I leaned in, was about to kiss her, when…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A black, sleek sword was thrown at her feet! I picked up my own blade, which was silver, with my skull carved into it. Then, I saw Courtney out of the corner of my eye. I passed her my best dagger, which was also silver. I had saved it for her, in case she needed it. I had bought it earlier, while the huts were being set up. She quickly started to attack on people. I went for the guy I first saw, who has shaggy brown hair, and pale skin. He had a mark on his shoulder. I swung toward his arm, which started to bleed. I slashed, smashed, ducked, and rolled.

**Sonora's POV**

I had grabbed my dagger out of the deep pocket of my long, flowing dress. **(A/N: The link is on my page) **I sewed in pockets to hold it in there. It had a slightly green tint to it, because there was poison melted into it. Carved into it were the names of all the Greek gods and goddess, even the minor ones. My name was carved into it.I slashed at another person, and I didn't see the silver sword, carved with painful deaths, set right between my shoulder blades. Until I felt like my soul was being ripped out of me. I felt myself being sucked, like a vacuum. I turned around, at the last possible moment, and saw Devon, with a devil grin on his face, as I melted into his blade.

**Yes! Done! ! I decided to leave it with a cliffhanger. Here is the preview:**

"What are you going to do with me?" I screamed at Devon, trying to break the bars. "Well, at first I was going to torture you. But, one of the other students needs a servant, and we need a prisoner. So you will be staying with Alex Delos."

**You guys can probably guess that that was from Sonora's POV. But, you will have to wait to find out who** **Alex is! Yeah, the next chapter will mostly be about Sonora, who has a shocking secret! Here's a new song! Oh, and read my new story, 'Agap****é****, because the first chapter is DxC! This song is, like, my signature song, it fits me so well!**

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time and the time when you touchin' me,_

_I make you bloom like the flower that you never seen._

_Under the sun we are one buzzin energy._

_Let's party to create affinity_

_This evolution with you comes naturally._

_Some call it signs_

_Signs_

_We call it chemistry_

_This is the story of the birds and the bees._

_Even the seasons change_

_I want it to stay the same._

_You give me that..._

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Flown a million miles just to find the magic seed_

_Oh I would flower with the power that bring light to me._

_Your so exotic, my whole body fluttering_

_Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet_

_Always on the brink of a heart attack_

_You can be alive and keep me coming back_

_I see the sun rise in your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_You gotta future full of blue skies_

_Blue skies_

_Even the seasons change_

_I want it to stay the same._

_You give me that..._

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_You love me, you love me never love me not_

_Not_

_Oh no_

_When we are in perfect harmony_

_You make me so right toward your (sip of me)._

_Oh your wings could make me fly._

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hey Yeah_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hey Yeah_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_


	8. Proving It

**Okay, so you may not have heard of what happened in my new update, the only change is that Damien is now Alex.**

**Sonora's POV**

"What are you going to do with me?" I screamed at Devon, trying to break the bars. "Well, at first, I was going to torture you. But, one of the other students needs a servant, and we need a prisoner. So you will be staying with Alex Delos." Then, I felt some type of gas come through the room, and the last thing I saw was Devon's despicable face putting on a mask.

I was shaken awake, and the first person that I saw, I punched straight in the face. "Ow, what was that for!" A smooth voice, _not _Devon's, thank god, yelled. "That's for your group having Devon capture me!" "Okay, okay, alright! I'm sorry; I haven't explained myself, exactly. I am Alex Delos, but I don't want to hurt you. Years ago, my family was taken from our village. They killed my family, but they wanted me to work for them. I find them all vile. When I found out that someone from the outside world, someone who as against them, was to be captured, they asked if anyone wanted them, err, you. I can help you escape." "How can I know that you're telling the truth?" I spat out at him. There was a slight sparkle in his eyes. "Alright, give me a way to prove it." He said, calmly, in a way that did make me want to believe him.

"Kiss me."

"Well, what will that do?"

"Devon wouldn't kiss me. He just tried to distract me. If you kiss me, then I'll believe you."

Instead of replying, he leaned down, and he kissed me. It was sweet, not hard, but meaningful. After a couple seconds, he pulled away. I had a dazed look on my face. He smiled, then said, "Is that enough proof for you?" I nodded, and then I zapped back to reality.

"Yes." I said, sharply. "There's a closet with clothes for you." He said, smiling at me, and pointing to a door. "Once you look around and all, we can call the people on your side that you're okay and all." I walked into the large closet, and saw a gorgeous red dress. **(AN:** **The link is on my profile)** "What's with the dress?" I asked. "There's a dance tonight. It's complicated, because it deals with the captives that were given to the students, but you'll be going with me. Hopefully, we'll make our escape in the middle of the dance, while everyone's distracted." He said.

Wow, they had very different taste then my town. In my ton, there were flowy, pastel dresses that must pass the knees. Here, the taste was bright colorful colors and short as can be. An hour before the party. Alex had told me I could start to get ready. He and I had spent the whole day making easy contraptions- that were deadly. Getting ready for the upcoming war. We'd also contacted Gwen to get picked up to escape. I easily slipped into my dress, then found some make up and shoes.

"Wow, you look, uh, good." Alex said, looking at me as I walked out to the entrance, to be introduced. "Ha ha, thanks." I said, giggling.

"Alex Delos and Sonora Delos." Called out the man at the door as Alex and I walked in.

"Why did they change my last name?" I asked Alex. "They change their last names when they're captured." He said. "Oh." I said.

We were dancing close together as I surveyed the others. The girls wore short colorful dresses like mine, and the boys all looked mean and cruel, nothing like Alex. Soon enough, the real thing had begun: The girls were all up on the stage, and they were playing a game I didn't understand. It was like a game where all of the boys could dare the girls. It confused me. Before it was my turn, though, Alex said "It's time. We have to go now." He and I ran off from backstage towards a dragon. It was red, and I late found out it was called Flame. We flew off then and I was back home.

**Me: Wow. Hey, was that too short.**

**Alejandro: No, your writing sucks, so it was good that it was short.**

**Me: Dude, you aren't in this story. *Shoves into a closet with Heather***

**Courtney: I miss me, why aren't I in this one?**

**Me: Because this one's about me, Mwahahaha!**

**Gwen: Or you and Alex, Mwa Mwa Mwa!**

**Me: Oh, go make out with Trent! And here's an epic song!**

_I made a few mistakes_

_I don't worry anymore_

_We never relate_

_But I don't hate you anymore_

_Oh no_

_Cuz summer's in the air now,_

_I gotta get my game_

_Down Tight_

_It's alright_

_You're blowing, get the word out (?)_

_We're gonna rock this party tonight._

_It's alright._

_I never meant to hurt you, girl you know_

_You've never felt a winter quite so cold_

_But when the sun comes up_

_I'll still be around,_

_Cause it's summertime,_

_Get down._

_[Wet Hot American Summer Lyrics On .com/ ]_

_G-g-g-get up, get up, to get down, get down_

_Get up, get up, to get down, get down_

_We're... (?)_

_...ladles cruising slow (?)_

_I've got a windows man (?)_

_We've gotta let them suckers know._

_Oh, oh._

_That summer's in the air now,_

_we've gotta get our moves down tight._

_it's alright._

_You've gotta get a beat now,_

_the artists wanna see (?)_

_that you know how to rock all night._

_I never meant to hurt you, girl you know_

_You've never felt a winter quite so cold_

_But when the sun comes up!_

_I'll still be around,_

_Cuz it's summertime,_

_Get down._

_G-g-g-get up, get up, to get down, get down_

_Get up, get up, to get down, down, down._

_You gotta, get up, get up, to get down,._

_Cause it's summertime, get down._

_On the fence, I'm in the city_

_Gonna be the best summer_

_We'll catch a ride out of the city_

_Just incase you catch the summer time blues_

_..._

_All the pretty girls will know,_

_we don't need nowhere to go._

_We can drive around_

_On and on._

_I never meant to hurt you, girl you know_

_You've never felt a winter quite so cold_

_But when the sun comes up_

_I'll still be around,_

_Cuz it's summertime,_

_Get down._

_I never meant to hurt you, girl you know_

_You've never felt a winter quite so cold_

_But when the sun comes up_

_I'll still be around,_

_Cuz it's summertime,_

_Get down._

_G-g-g-get up, get up, to get down, get down_

_Get up, get up, to get down, get down, down._

_You gotta, get up, get up_

_You gotta, get up, get up, to get down._


End file.
